


Just Another Night

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor, Flik, and Odessa, camping outside a village they've become nameless fugitives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

"Tch, brilliant idea, Viktor," grumbled Flik, as he broke a dry stick of wood in half and added it to the growing flames. Had they only stocked up on provisions, rather than stopping to steal a meal at that tavern, they could've snagged a room at the inn, rather than having to flee the village before being identified. Granted, it was nice to have a full stomach for a change, but another night in the open cold with Viktor's explosive snores ripping through the breeze and Odessa's warm body on the opposite side of the flame just wasn't his idea of comfort.

"Quit your damn whining," retorted Viktor, in a tone that bordered amusment and irritation. "If I let you and the boss get any skinnier, it'd be like having skeletons as traveling companions."

The warrior in blue chose not to respond to Viktor's mockery. If anything, that damn muscle head was the one who needed to drop a few pounds. And to speak ill of Odessa, no less. Had her foot falls not been approaching their humble camp, Flik may very well have ran his sword through the facetious, bear-like fiend.

"Is all you two ever do is bicker?" asked Odessa, approaching from the trees with dripping hair. There was a spring near-by, lucky for them; it felt like ages since they'd last washed up in a decent place. It'd take awhile to get back to base in Lenankamp, where they could sneak in real baths with real soap, and not just water down the sweat and grime collected from a hard day's travel and monster slaying. More than anything, that's what Flik wanted from the inn, but he allowed Viktor get to the food first. He wouldn't be making THAT mistake again any time soon.

"Can you show your pretty boy where the spring is, Odessa? I'd rather not hear him groan about how badly he wanted to shave his legs," he snorted at his own joke as he aided in adding more wood to the fire.

"Do you have a death wish, Viktor? I'll be more than happy to grant it," said Flik, his fingers caressing the hilt of his sword.

"Stop it, both of you!" said Odessa, almost yelling at this point. Flik dropped his hand from the hilt and sighed. As long as Odessa was the winner and not Viktor, he was okay. "Would you like me to direct you toward the spring, Flik?"

Stunned, Flik blurted in a shaky tone, "N-no, don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine." Before any of them knew it, he took off in the direction Odessa had come from without saying anything more.

"He's got it bad for you," Viktor commented. "I've been all over the place and seen all kinds of things, but it tickles me to see a grown man turn so red around his woman."

"U-um, if you say so." Odessa wasn't fairing any better, the way her face seemed to flush. Flik had yet to ask if he could name his sword after her, though she could see coming from a mile away, and... she was all right with that. Surely Achilles would forgive her, were she do die tomorrow, or in ten years. Flik was such a kind person, very protective, almost to a frustrating level, and she adored him. Viktor had a slightly flirtatious personality which didn't bother her in the least, but set off rune cannons in Flik's eyes. That was initially why the two of them had such a rocky relationship. They seemed to be getting along much better than when Viktor had originally joined the Liberation Army, which was good. They were the army's most powerful fighters, no need for them to turn arms against each other, though she doubted that would ever happen... most of the time, anyway.

"Ten bits for your thoughts." Viktor grinned when she flinched out of her contemplative state.

"Just wishing you and Flik would get along better. You'd be surprised how much you two have in common."

"Try telling him that. He'd think it were a bigger insult than mistaking him for a woman."

"Better than being mistaken for a bear," said Flik, slamming through branches on his way back into the clearing.

"What did you say?"

Odessa let out an exasperated sigh into the palm she laid her tired face into. This was going to be another long night.

E N D


End file.
